


Soul World Shenanigans

by BananasofThorns



Series: Surprise, motherfucker [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Major character death technically but the deaths aren't sad and we know they're dead, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers for Captain Marvel obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: “I knew that wasn’t really how you had lost your eye," Coulson said. “But you lost it because you were annoying the cat?”





	Soul World Shenanigans

Fury had taken it upon himself to boost the morale of the many superheroes that had somehow gathered around near him in the soul stone. Somewhere into the second month - and they had been there for two months, wasn’t that disheartening - someone asked him how he had lost his eye.

He could tell them one of the many stories he had fabricated - and he had a  _ lot _ \- or he could tell them the real reason. He almost went with the former, but then he saw Maria Rambeau smirking at him from somewhere at the fringes of the group, and he knew that one way or another the real story would come out.

Stunned silence met the end of Fury’s tale. Beside him, Maria Hill was shaking with suppressed laughter. Next to her, Coulson was shaking his head.

“I knew that wasn’t really how you had lost your eye.” He started to grin and Fury shot him a look that was completely ignored. “But you lost it because you were annoying the  _ cat _ ?”

“This is why I didn’t tell you!” Fury said.

Sam Wilson grinned at him. “Steve said that you told him you lost your eye because you trusted someone and they betrayed you.”

“Yeah, I trusted Goose and she betrayed me!” Fury huffed, glaring as everyone snickered at him. Coulson had the audacity to pat his arm in sympathy.


End file.
